


Ninjipple 0.5: The Breast of Us

by one_starry_knight



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Some things should be saved for a rainy day.





	Ninjipple 0.5: The Breast of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ninjipple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366195) by [ChingKittyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat). 



> Alternate title is "Jecra Vision"
> 
> Others:  
> [Ninjipple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366195) and [Ninjipple 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937155) by [ChingKittyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat)  
> [Ninjipple 0.2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939735) by [SociallyUnacceptableOrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb)

Jecra groaned loudly as he trekked through the undergrowth after Yamikage, who was a good fifteen feet ahead with no intention of slowing down. He gripped tighter at the stem of the massive leaf he was using as an umbrella, hunching his shoulders as he watched the ninja bound further away from him.

“You know, we’re supposed to stick together. This is a team mission, not a ‘Yami runs off and leaves his partner alone’ mission.” Jecra calls ahead of him. Yamikage hesitates, turning back to the blond with a raised brow. “I thought you said you could keep up. If you’re too slow, then why don’t you head back, I’m not going to wait for you.”

“I can keep up! I’m just…” Jecra avoids eye contact as he tries to make up some excuse as to why he’s so slow. “I’m admiring how pretty everything looks in the rain! Besides, no one said we had to be done quick, you’re just _rushing_ it.”

Yamikage made a face like he was rolling his eyes, and he would have been if he had pupils. He couldn’t tell if Jecra was serious, that goblin said a lot of nonsense with complete sincerity. He decided to ignore it, arms crossed as he waited for Jecra to reach him. “You look ridiculous with that leaf. Like…” Yamikage hummed thoughtfully, then laughed, “Like a frog from a child’s drawing.”

“A frog? I don’t look like a frog!” Jecra folds his ears back defiantly and Yamikage can see what looks to be a pout from behind the other’s mask. He’s glad he’s wearing his own mask so that the blond idiot couldn’t see the grin plastered across his face. There’s nothing more amusing to him than seeing Jecra act like the manchild he is.

“Now, if you’re done lagging behind, let’s get going.” And there he goes. Bounding ahead once again, Yamikage jumps from tree to tree, branch to branch, until he’s out of sight. Jecra, who hasn’t even started walking again, blinks in surprise. Shaking his head, he calls out, “Hey! Wait! What happened to slowing down?!”

Jecra decides to finally pick up the pace and chase after the ninja, running in the direction he thought Yamikage went. But when he couldn’t seem to find the other, he slowed to a stop and took a moment to look around. Everything in the forest looks the same and with how quiet Yamikage’s movements are, there’s no way Jecra can hear him moving through the forest. He flicks his ears, swiveling them around to try and listen for movement anyway. Hopefully he’ll get a lead.

A twig snapping behind him causes Jecra to spin on his heels, eyes lighting up. “Yami?”

 

The towering monster growls deeply, as if to say _“Think again.”_

 

The Elven man dropped the leaf umbrella and reached for his sword, but the monster struck first; it swung one of his arms down towards Jecra, its long claws ready to split the goblin into three evenly spaced pieces.

A hand grasps at Jecra’s cloak and yanks him back, tossing him off to the side. Yamikage, sword drawn, steps up as the claws come down hard on his blade, shattering the metal and snagging his clothes. Anger radiated off the monster as it sees its target is still intact and a new target is challenging it. Pulling its arm back, the snagged claw tears through Yamikage’s clothes, exposing the ninja’s bare skin in all it’s glory.

Jecra sits off to the side, dumbfounded. He watches Yamikage fight, something he’s seen many, many times, but this time it feels different. _Looks different_ . The rain falls gently against Yamikage’s exposed abs and pecs, glistening in the dull light of the forest and keeping Jecra’s attention locked. He can’t seem to look away from the other’s pecs, his strong chest decorated with what were very clearly nipples. _Yamikage has nipples?_ Jecra thinks as he continues to stare.

The stern, determined look Yamikage carries accompanied by his muscles glistening in the gentle rain as he fights this monster, it’s quite the sight. Jecra inhales sharply as Yamikage’s gaze turns to him. Is Yamikage always this sparkly? Perhaps it’s the raindrops falling around him that makes him appear to sparkle. Jecra’s eyes turn back towards the ninja’s rippling muscles. His rock hard abs, his toned pecs, all shimmering beautifully. Should Jecra be staring? He isn’t sure if that’s rude, but at the same time he can’t bring himself to look away. He’s entranced by this man’s firm chest.

A loud THUD as the monster falls dead in front of him brings Jecra back to the real world, at least momentarily.

“What is WRONG with you?! My sword broke, I have a monster out for my blood and keep calling to you for help, and you just sit there looking at me like a hungry animal?! I needed help!” Yamikage walks angrily to the goblin man and stares him down, placing his hands firmly against his hips. His brow furrowed, Yamikage scoffs, “You’re absolutely useless, aren’t you? Everyone says you’re a great warrior, a great teacher, but you can’t even help when asked, no-- _begged_ to? _Well?_ ”

Yamikage is looking at him expectantly, bracing himself for whatever awful excuse the blond could come up with. Jecra simply blinks at him, before his gaze moves downward.

“I didn’t know you had nipples…”

 

When Jecra awoke in a medical tent with a black eye, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Garlude why Yamikage had punched him.


End file.
